The Mind In The Asylum
by OnlyMeOnlyYou
Summary: This takes place is the ORIGINAL Asylum Roleplay game on roblox. All the names mentioned so far are actually roblox characters. This is only the first part. So stay tuned.


On a night of November, wintry and icy, there were a I was sprinting through the streets.  
"POLICE!" They shouted behind me.  
They are going to hurt me, the I would have thought. I'd hear the echoing around me for policemen shouting for help. Then I would sprint down an alley way and in front of me a police car would pull making me pause and observe the situation I was in. He'd get pulled onto the ground and hear the voices.  
"I need support!" The man told the other police officers.  
They are going to make me suffer. They will take my life away from me.  
I'd lay there on the ground staring at the orange painted sky. It could have been the last time I see it. I'd attempt to break through the handcuffs. Then, I saw my doctor run towards me. He tried to poison me. He tried to kill me. I don't want anything to do with him.  
"It's okay, I'm here to help you, OnlyMeOnlyYou," He'd whisper carefully into my ear.  
I'd try hurt him but by then there were 4 police holding me down on each of my limbs. I was caught. I couldn't go anywhere. I couldn't escape.  
I have been caught.

Next thing, I heard a bang of a hammer and woke up. I had been so fatigued from running then I was taken away. I would start shouting and screaming but anything I did would not let me go. Then, I woke up on a cold hard bed. I now had turquoise shirt and pants. I would make my hand into a fist then I would walk over to the door, hammering my fist on the door.  
"LET ME OUT!" I'd shout. No one replied. I'd attempt to use the door handle but it still wouldn't work.  
I'd walk over to a table and sit down. The chair was not that comfortable but it was better than nothing. My eyes focused on the wall. It was blank. But my doctor. He... He had a devilish look in his eyes... He gave me pills. They made me feel weird. But what if poison where in them. Why was he after me. Suddenly, my mind snapped out of it and someone else started talking within the same room.  
"So you got in this hellhole too?" the man would say. He looked in his early twenties and he had dark brown hair.  
I tried to reply but my mouth would not move. I tried to speak again and finally my words came out.  
"I-I guess so..." I'd stutter.  
The man would laugh. I was confused. What was so funny. This place was cold. Hardly any heating. What made this a joke to him...?  
"Not a familiar face are you? When did you come?" He'd question me.  
I don't know. When did _I_ come? I don't remember. I decided to leave the question blank.  
The man would look over to me, "So," He'd begin again, "What got you here?"  
The doctor. He...he made me have pills. What where they.  
"Doctor" I'd simply reply.  
The man would raise his eyebrow in confusion.  
"A doctor then?" He'd ask.  
"Yes." I shot back at him without any hesitation.  
I only knew that he was someone bad. I didn't want him anywhere near me. I don't want to see him again. Ever again.  
"The name is Black_Thorns," He'd say out of nowhere, "What about you?"  
I would try remember. But the only thing that would come up was OnlyMeOnlyYou. My doctor said it. So it might be.  
"I...I think it's OnlyMeOnlyYou," I'd answer.  
After that their was a long silence. Until a bang on the door broke it.  
"Free time" A light but harsh voice would yell.  
I slowly walked towards the doorknob and turned it. I'd see that it wasn't only me and him. But many other people. The person who was banging on our door was unusual. She had a white shirt and white. She had keys in her shirt pocket and a tazer, baton on her belt and she'd walk around, gripping her radio.  
I'd instantly start following the crowd that flowed through the door. There would be sofas and a TV, chess, more sofas and 2 coffee tables. Nothing special. But for some reason, I would only know how to use chess. Well, not use it but play it. My don't remember how to use the TV. How did I even use it?  
There were more people with white uniforms coming out another double door holding more people in orange clothing. They looked unhappy, worn out and hurt. They had scars and wounds over them but a few darker blue clothed people came with medkits and assisted them.  
What is going on here.  
Then I realised I was sat down playing chess.  
"Your move." Black_Thorns said to me.  
"Oh. Uh..." I'd mutter then I move my horse.  
We would play for a while but then a bell shook and the doors with Cafeteria written on had a click within them. I would then get up from the game we have played over 3 times now. I'd try not get trampled on and made my way in there. It was like a maze but everything is moving. Similar to a labyrinth. I then smelled something delicious. Then I saw the pizza boxes and I opened it. It smelt gorgeous. I didn't take me a minute to pick up a pizza slice and I sat down and wolfed it down. It was something that reminded me of home. But where I am now, is not home. Then, Black_Thorns came and sat down on the other side. But he didn't have the same look as he usual has.  
"Hey, I have an idea." He'd whisper over to me. "You know those knives and forks over there?"  
I didn't see them before but I'd slowly nod.  
"We can try and sneak out the blades. We will try made the toothbrushes more useful," He'd continue.  
I realised what he wanted to do.  
He wanted to make chaos.  
He wanted revenge.


End file.
